


Deft Hands

by spiraled_beholding



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Finger Sucking, Grinding, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiraled_beholding/pseuds/spiraled_beholding
Summary: A deft hand yanking him forward by the cravat was already more than enough to shut him up, but the heated kiss that came with it certainly didn’t hurt.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Deft Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts used: Finger sucking, clothed sex  
> Hope you enjoy!

Jekyll sighed, slumping against the carriage door with enough force that Lanyon winced sympathetically. The latter reached across the divide to place a gentle hand on his companions, and Jekyll managed a grateful smile at the gesture.

"You know, Henry, you really ought to allow yourself a _break_ every now and again," Lanyon chided, but Jekyll was already waving him off before he could finish his sentence.

“I take breaks! But only when I _don’t_ have to be preparing for meetings with donors, or helping the lodgers with whatever issues have come up that day, or, well! Any number of things that require my attention,” he paused, noting the raised brow and tilted smile that Lanyon was regarding him with. “...But the point is, I _do_ take breaks!”

“Do you, now?” Lanyon leaned closer, narrowing the gap between them in the already-cramped carriage, “Or do you just allow your, hm... Unfortunate roommate to take those for you, whenever you have a moment of free time?” 

Jekyll’s eyes widen to a nearly comic degree, and he ignores the scoff in the back of his head at the description of “unfortunate roommate.”

“What are you suggesting, Robert? That I don’t allow Hyde to roam free anymore? I think you recall how well he took it last time I tried to enforce that.” 

“No, no, that’s not what I’m saying,” Lanyon assured, although his expression suggested he might still see the value in revisiting the idea. “I’m saying that you need to take more time for _yourself_ , my friend. And perhaps… Well, if it fits into your busy schedule, you’ll find more time to spend with me?”

At this, Lanyon raises Jekyll’s hand to his lips to press a chaste kiss into his curled fingers. Jekyll can only gape, feeling the flush spreading across his cheeks as he flounders for words. Lanyon smirks, pressing his cheek into the palm of his hand as he searches for something, _anything_ to say in response to that.

“I didn’t realize, ah, I mean, if you felt that I wasn’t… Robert, you know that I–”

It was at that point that the carriage came to a sudden halt, the driver calling out that they had reached their destination. Jekyll jerked his hand away like it had been burnt, and Lanyon’s expression soured so quickly that he couldn’t help the wash of shame he felt move through him.

“Robert, I’m sorry, but this is probably a conversation best saved for another time.” Jekyll was quick to step out of the carriage, tipping his hat at the driver as he waited for Lanyon to join him. He tried to avoid acknowledging the sinking feeling in his gut when he did so coldy and without another word. He sighed as the carriage pulled away, leaving them alone on the dark street corner. “It’s not that I disagree, it’s just that– Mmph!”

A deft hand yanking him forward by the cravat was already more than enough to shut him up, but the heated kiss that came with it certainly didn’t hurt. Jekyll whimpered, sinking into Lanyon’s embrace for just a moment. He moved his hands to rest on his shoulders, shivering at the feeling of teeth grazing his bottom lip. He could have almost forgotten that they were still standing near a perfectly public street if it weren’t for the distant sound of a giggling group of pedestrians heading in their direction. Jekyll gasped, moving his hands to push at Lanyon’s chest to put some distance between them.

“Robert, really! We can’t–”

“Hush,” he hissed, grabbing his wrists to pull him into a nearby alley, safely away from prying eyes but still undeniably _public_. “All these years I’ve known you, and you’re never not on edge.”

“Well, how could I possibly not be on edge when you’ve jumped me in the middle of a crowded street!” Lanyon gives him a quizzical look, glancing back at the road as if to confirm that, yes, there really is no one out there. “Well, a street that could easily become crowded at any moment! You know what I mean!”

Lanyon opened his mouth as if to speak, but couldn’t seem to find the words. In the midst of his search for a reply, they were interrupted yet again by the sound of voices in the distance. Jekyll started to protest again, but Lanyon put a stop to it by pressing a firm hand over his mouth. He ignored the affronted noise Jekyll made in response, looking out towards the street in case anyone was about to walk past their alley. In a moment of petty annoyance, Jekyll huffed and licked a long stripe across the fingers pressed against his mouth. However, instead of the offended sound he was expecting, Lanyon answered with a sharp gasp and whipped his head back around to stare at him.

“S-sorry, that was– Ah!” Jekyll froze as the fingers at his mouth bent to press into his mouth, stroking against his tongue in a way that left him intimately familiar with just how soft they were. Lanyon was watching him with a sudden intensity, and he felt his own eyes flutter shut as he wrapped his lips around the digits in his mouth. 

“God, Henry,” Lanyon whispered, pressing Jekyll up against the alley’s wall as he sucked eagerly around his fingers, “You look positively sinful like this.”

Jekyll whined and Lanyon silenced him with another _hush_ , and a firm press of his thigh between his legs. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp, and he ground back into his thigh with a horrifying amount of desperation as Lanyon continued to press his fingers insistently against his tongue. His breath was coming in heated bursts, and he moaned around the fingers when Lanyon moved to work deep kisses into the crook of his neck.

By the time they heard voices from the street again, Jekyll was almost in too much of a daze to care, so it was fortunate that Lanyon had the sense to slow his movements and turn towards the sound again. This time, the passing group was clearly heading on a path that would lead them right past the alley they’d hidden away in, and the only thing that kept Jekyll from panicking was Lanyon’s careful hand holding him close. The two stayed perfectly silent until the group, probably returning to their homes after an exciting night on the town if their drunken demeanor was any indication, had moved on well past the alley. Lanyon gently removed his fingers from Jekyll’s mouth and took a step back, brushing them casually over his jacket to clean them of the accumulated wetness. Jekyll glanced away self-consciously, but Lanyon only chuckled and offered a hand to pull him away from the wall he’d been leaning against.

“Will you finally slow down and listen to me, now?” he asked, and Jekyll replied with a curt nod that did nothing to hide his lingering embarrassment. “Well, good! We should probably get somewhere a bit more private first, wouldn’t you say?”

Jekyll stared blankly after him as he made his way out of the alley, but couldn’t find his words quickly enough to point out the hypocrisy of that statement. He shook his head to clear it before briskly making his way after him, not wanting to be left behind in the chilly London night. 

_Well, that was rather exciting, wasn’t it?_ A voice crooned at his shoulder and he waved it adamantly away.

“Shut _up_ , Hyde.”

“What was that, Henry?”

“I said I can’t wait to continue our talk, Robert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this in character? Ha! Who cares it's gay and horny, rip


End file.
